Traición, Venganza y ¿Amor?
by Yoru no Ouji
Summary: Naruto engaña a Hinata con su hermana Hanabi. Al descubrir eso Hinata explota, su alma se quiebra junto con su corazón y junto a persona que padeció las mismas penurias y el hermano de el que también las sufrió .Se fueron de la aldea con la promesa de volver y destruir a todo lo que los lastimo. Pero ella y su nuevo amigo ¿se convertirán en algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Traición, Venganza y ¿Amor?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto-san si no seria como es ahora la serie si no como mi retorcida y tétrica mente quiere

Resumen: Naruto engaña a Hinata con su hermana Hanabi. Al descubrir eso Hinata explota, su alma se quiebra junto con su corazón y junto a persona que padeció las mismas penurias y el hermano de el que también las sufrió .Se fueron de la aldea con la promesa de volver y destruir a todo lo que los lastimo. Pero ella y su nuevo amigo ¿se convertirán en algo mas?

Advertencias: Posible lemon POSIBLE/Sasuke no fue el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan/y en este fic posiblemente Naruto y Hanabi serán unos condenados bastardos/ lenguaje Fuerte en las escenas de los próximos capítulos/ah y en este fic como el hermano de alma en pena seré yo y me llamare Yoru y no, no seré yo quien se convierta en algo mas para Hina ese lo sera mi "Hermano"

-"Púdrete Uzumaki" dialogo

" _Púdrete Uzumaki" _pensamientos

-"**Púdrete**** Uzumaki"** diálogos de bijuus y criaturas místicas

(_**Púdrete Uzumaki**__**) **_comentarios míos o interrupciones

Prologo:

Hinata Hyuuga novia de Naruto Uzumaki el sexto hokage. Ella se iba a al departamento de naruto sorprenderlo con un regalo de aniversario por el primer año que cumplían juntos, ella tenia la idea de que con eso podría olvidar al menos unas horas la nefasta noticia que le dio su familia, que ilusa fue.

Entro al nuevo departamento de su novio de una manera muy silenciosa y lo que vio la dejo shockeada ahí estaba naruto junto con su hermana besándose con la lengua del otro hasta la garganta y si eso no basto para romperle el alma esto si lo hizo.

Hanabi-oye naruto no sabes lo que paso en el clan hoy-dijo la morena entre jadeos

Naruto-que paso?-pregunto en las mismas condiciones la morena

Hanabi-Hinata en su decimoctavo cumpleaños sera desterrada del clan para siempre sera como si no hubiera existido al fin los estorbos del honorable clan Hyuuga serán eliminados y yo seré puesta como heredera-dijo la morena de manera alegre y soberbia.

Naruto-Eso es genial Hana-chan al fin me quitare a esa mojigata de encima si manchar mi reputación.

Y después de esas crueles palabras si se escuchaba con atención se podía escuchar un CRACK y la ojiperla supo que ese fue su corazón que murió al igual que toda esperanza de su ser, con el corazón roto, un nudo en la garganta el estomago y sin ganas de vivir sin mencionar que estaba llorando y largando la angustia que guardaba desde que era niña.

Se fue a caminar entre la lluvia, no le importaba nada si le pescaba una neumonia o no le daba igual si total ya estaba muerta por dentro, caminaba casi por inercia sin saber adonde iba. No supo si fue el destino o no pero ella termino en el parque donde ella conoció por primera vez a naruto y en ése momento hizo algo que nadie esperaría de la heredera Hyuuga comenzó a reír pero no fue el melodioso sonido de siempre sino una risa amarga completamente vaciá y después vocifero:

Hinata-¡EL DESTINO Y EL KARMA SON LAS MAS GRANDES PERRAS DE LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!

justo en ese momento ella escucho una voz algo familiar para ella pero que no pudo distinguir

¿?-no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo-dijo el desconocido de una manera burlona.

En ese momento nuestra ojiperla se giro y confirmo su sospecha.

Hinata-justo como sospechaba eras tu...-dijo la ojiperla en tono neutro

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY

¿que impresión dejo? dejen su reviews comentándome como les mejorar en la escritura de Fics ya que este es mi primer Fic.

Se acepta todo meno criticas destructivas

se despide Yoru no Ouji

Pd:Díganme Yoru


	2. La verdad al descubierto

La verdad al descubierto

Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto pero la historia si al igual que el personaje Yoru el cual yo cree para esta historia.

-"Púdrete Uzumaki" dialogo

" _Púdrete Uzumaki" _pensamientos

-"**Púdrete**** Uzumaki"** diálogos de bijuus y criaturas místicas

_(**Púdrete Uzumaki****) **_comentarios míos o interrupciones.

-... Obito-dijo Hinata con tono neutro.

-primero que nada es Tobi, no Obito segundo hola Hinata- dijo de manera infantil Obito.

-ok Tobi, ahora te pregunto por que uno de los anbus mas fuertes de la aldea de Konoha como tu habla con la desgracia del clan Hyuuga como lo soy yo- dijo Hinata con tono tranquilo y mirada perdida.

-eso lo debería preguntar yo, ya que yo llegue primero pero mas importante ¿por que estas aquí?-pregunto cambiando su tono infantil al mismo de Hinata.

-eso es simple, estoy aquí pensando porque la nueva heredera osea mi hermana se estaba revolcando con mi novio y tenia la esperanza que la lluvia llevaría mis penas pero el idiota de mi cerebro me trajo justamente a este parque de todos los parques que hay en Konoha-dijo Hinata como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-¿y tu?- pregunto de manera calmada pero por dentro estaba sorprendida de no haber tartamudeado una sola vez.

-yo simplemente pensaba en las personas que me dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesite, mi padre,mi madre,mis tíos y las únicas no me dieron la espalda están bajo tierra cosa que es muy hilarante todos los que me quisieron están muertos es como una especie de maldición pero una no me traiciono: mi hermano Yoru-termino el ojinegro con una expresión mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

Asique estamos aquí por razones parecidas-dijo Hinata-por la traición de nuestros "seres queridos"-termino Tobi.

-Quien lo supondría nacidos en cuna de oro pero viviendo como pobres infelices-dijeron al unisono.

-Tobi tu plane... -y Hinata no pudo terminar por que al parecer estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y con la ropa mojada quitando en echo de que estaban en medio del invierno al parecer no es recomendable para alguien que se estaba recuperando de una gripe.

_-__Esta v__olando de fiebre mejor la llevo a su clan pero si hago eso probablemente los Hyuuga pensaran que le hice algo a __la hija del jefe del clan__ y eso solo me __traería__ problemas __así que__ tendré que llevarla a mi departamento __ahí__ seguramente Yoru la pueda curar_- sus reflexiones cargándola al estilo nupcial y yendo de techo en techo a su departamento esperando que su hermano estuviera ahí.

Cuando llego a su departamento por fuera parecía que todas las luces estaban apagadas pero sabia que su hermano estaba despierto por que su hermano no podía dormir las noches de luna nueva.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y encendió la luz observo al hombre que se encontraba en el salón del departamento con una taza de te en la mano. El hombre era de tamaño mediano tenia su cabello largo hasta un poco mas de media espalda recogido en una coleta baja, su cabello era color rojo oscuro con algunos destellos negruzcos, llevaba una remera manga corta de color vino tinto con un pantalón holgado de color negro y unas sandalias ninjas del mismo color y tenia los ojos cerrados.

-hola Obito-nii ya has vuelto y parece que tenemos visitas-dijo Yoru calmadamente para después dar un trago a su te y abrir sus ojos mostrando un par de amatistas de un color muy oscuro pero sin llegar a ser negro.

-Yoru ya te dije que dejes de llamarme Obito, que desde ese día me llamo Tobi-recordo Tobi a su hermano.

-ok Obito-nii -dijo Yoru con una sonrisa tranquila.

Tobi en ese momento soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, su hermano jamas lo llamaría Tobi a menos que estuvieran en publico y empezó a pensar en resignarse a que su hermano lo llame Tobi cuando estuvieran en publico y cuando no también.

-Por cierto Obito-nii nuestra invitada no es Hinata Hyuuga la heredera de dicho clan cosa que te podría traerte problemas aparte me gustaría preguntarte ¿por que la trajiste aquí aparte por que la cargas como si estuvieran casados?-pregunto Yoru divirtiéndose cuando vio el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de su hermanito después de todo Obito seguirá siendo Obito no importa cuanto haya cambiado.

-Es que estábamos conversando y de repente se desmallo cuando eso paso le toque la frente y estaba volando de fiebre asique pensé que...-estaba por terminar de hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermano-Asique pensaste que yo la curaría no es verdad.-termino lo que su hermano iba a decir.

-Si, estas en lo correcto Yoru.-dijo Obito calmadamente-asique ¿lo harás?

-ahhhh esta bien dejala en tu cuarto en unos minutos iré-respondió después de un corto suspiro para de un ultimo trago terminarse su té.

-esta bien-dijo Obito para dejarla en su cuarto y retirarse al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa ya que el también estuvo bajo la lluvia y no quería pescar un resfriado.

Mientras Obito se bañaba Yoru entro en su cuarto y mira a la chica que estaba en la cama de su hermano-ahh que voy hacer contigo-dijo para luego empezar a revisar a Hinata algo sobre la historia de su hermano sobre como se desmallo le estaba dando mala espina ya que por muy fuerte que allá sido la gripe o la lluvia o ambas es imposible que se desmallara así de la nada y con esos pensamientos le dio otra revisión y unos segundos después descubrió que desgraciadamente era justo como lo sospechaba Hinata estaba siendo envenenada, pero ese veneno no era uno cualquiera sino uno muy peligroso,que al ingerirlo quedaba en el organismo hasta por años así la persona a la cual se deseaba eliminar moría de una manera mas "natural" pero en este caso la pregunta del millón era ¿quien estaría intentando matar a Hinata? Aunque ya tenia una remota idea de quien había sido ,pero sus reflexiones terminaron cuando su hermano salio de la ducha.

-¿y como tal Hinata?-pregunto Obito pensando que no podria ser mas que una pequeña recaída pero la cara seria que tenia su hermano le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Te lo dire sin rodeos Obito alguien enveneno a Hinata-y con eso Obito supo que la cosa era seria cada ves que su hermano le quitaba el -nii a su nombre era que algo bueno no podía estar pasando

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero la secundaria es una jungla les agradezco a a esas tres personas especiales en el publico.

Por su apoyo y sugerencias espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Atte. Yoru


	3. Un aliado nuevo y un futuro interesante

Un aliado nuevo y un futuro muy interesante

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto por que sino le perteneciera los cambios que le haría a la serie no se los esperaría nadie

-¿Que harás cuando despierte?-pregunto Obito con calma

-No voy a esperar que despierte simplemente entrare en sus sueños.-dijo Yoru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, ganándose una mirada indignada de Obito.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿que te pasa no tenes sentido de la ética?-pregunto escandalizado Obito.

-Dime ¿cuando yo e utilizado el sentido de la ética?-pregunto de manera retorica Yoru a su hermano que se le quedo mirando con los ojos en blanco para después decir:

-Touche-dijo Obito sin mas argumentos.

-Si no tienes mas que argumentar comenzare ahora-dijo mientras activaba su doujutsu y sus ojos se tornaban completamente rojos con tres comas y después de activar su habilidad ocular se dirigió a la cama donde descansaba la peliazul ,le abrió los parpados pare que lo mirara a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el entro en la mente de Hinata.

De repente Yoru se dio cuenta de que estaba en un oscuro bosque que estaba alumbrado simplemente por una luna en cuarto creciente.

-que no enseñan a los Uchiha que entrar en la mente de alguien mas sin permiso es de mala educación-pregunto calmadamente una figura entre las sombras de el bosque.

-yo te lo pregunte mientras estabas dormida pero no me contestaste y como todos sabemos el que calla, otorga-respondió de igual manera Yoru.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto con una pizca de curiosidad.

-vine aquí para que contestes mis preguntas aun que, en vista del bello paisaje podría en vez de intentar meterme en tus recuerdos y recolectar las repuestas que necesito sentarme contigo y compartir unas tazas de té mientras charlamos.

-Muy bien ¿que te deseas?-pregunto la Hyuuga un poco emocionada por que hacia años que le gustaría charlar con alguien como el Uchiha y al estar en su mente podrían conversar tranquilos sin ser molestados.

-Un te de jazmín por favor-pidió amablemente Yoru.

-Esta bien Yoru-san- contesto Hinata tranquilamente.

Al instante Hinata alzo una mano y como por arte de magia apareció una mesa con dos sillas de metal (_**como esas mesas antiguas que eran enteramente de metal con labrados al igual que la silla)**_ y un buen plato de rollos de canela.

-Ohhh que sorpresa muy pocas personas tienen el control de su mente a tal grado como para hacer aparecer cosas con ese grado de calidad me sorprendiste Hinata-alabo Yoru agarrando su tasa de te y dando un buen sorbo.

-¿Que es lo que me querías preguntar?-pregunto Hinata que ya se imaginaba que le preguntaría.

-Ire sin rodeos ¿quien quiere asesinarte?-pregunto Yoru.

-¿Que arias al saberlo?-pregunto Hinata totalmente calmada.

-No lo se, no es que tu me preocuparas sinceramente si vives o mueres me da igual pero para Obito no es lo mismo-contesto Yoru.

-Kurenai-fue todo lo que dijo Hinata y Yoru la miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Pero como, si la escuche decir el otro día que te quería como a una hija.-dijo Yoru bastante confundido y algo le decía que saldría de allí odiando a parte del clan Hyuuga y a Kurenai Yuhi

-Jajaja fue solo una simple actuación, ella me enveneno el mismo día que perdí contra Neji en el examen chunin- contesto Hinata y esa respuesta casi todas las respuestas de este rompecabezas estaban completas.

-¿Y si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada?, para ese momento todavía eras la heredera del clan Hyuuga podrían haberla ejecutado por alta traición-pregunto Yoru completamente indiferente.

-Por que no lo quería aceptar imaginate a la persona que consideras una madre te traiciona de la peor manera ademas de los ya esperados cómplices: Hanabi, Hiashi, el consejo Hyuuga y por ultimo pero no menos traidora:Kurenai Yuhi-termino de decir Hinata de manera burlesca.

-¿Y que harás? por que yo puedo curarte y quedara entre nosotros tres-comento Yoru con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Los tres?-pregunto confundida hasta que la respuesta la golpeo en la cara como una cachetada-Tu, yo y Obito ¿verdad?-

-Estas en lo correcto asique ¿que harás?-pregunto Yoru divertido por lo hilarante de la situación.

-Buscaría la manera de mostrarle que con Hinata Kurogane no se juega-contesto Hinata decidida de una manera pocas veces vista.

-Primero ¿que es eso de Hinata Kurogane? Y segundo ¿demostraras que contigo no se juega aunque tengas que destruir a Konoha piedra por piedra? -pregunto Yoru.

-Primero lo primero Kurogane es el apellido de mi madre y yo deje de ser una Hyuuga hace unos cuantos días y contesta do a tu pregunta obviamente lo haría-contesto Hinata llena de determinación.

-Muy bien Hinata Hyuuga yo y mi hermano te entrenaremos para que lo puedas lograr pero a cambio nos acompañaras y seguirás sin importar que decisión tomemos ¿aceptas?-pregunto Yoru ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Eso ni se pregunta Yoru-san-contesto Hinata tomando la mano de Yoru para finalizar su mutuo acuerdo y cada uno con el mismo pensamiento

-_Me he ganado un aliado muy poderoso si sin duda esto sera muy interesante-_

–_-_

_B__ueno esta fue mi conti espero que les agrade perdón por la tardanza pero el imbécil de mi cerebro no me dejaba crear la historia porque me concentraba en la historia de alguien mas._

_Pero bueno mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a :__Kuragari-chan ,_

_A__ntonia Cifer-chan , HinachanDarck, Lucistar8 muchas gracias por su apoyo_


	4. Descubrimiento y Decisión

Descubrimiento y una nueva Decisión

Disclaimer: La serie de naruto no me pertenece a mi.,si no a Kishimoto, quien se esta buscando un balazo entre ceja y ceja

-bueno ¿que te parece si despertamos ahora para que Obito se entere de nuestro acuerdo?-pregunto Yoru calmadamente.

-cuando usted desee Yoru-san-contesto Hinata de manera muy formal.

-por favor dime Yoru o Yoru-kun somos amigos no lo recuerdas-dijo Yoru con una sonrisa muy tranquila realmente le agradaba esa chica.

-_definitivamente ella y mi hermano terminaran juntos lo puedo asegurar o mejor dicho me asegurare que pase-_ pensó Yoru mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de situaciones las cuales podría tratar de juntar a su hermano con la ex-Hyuuga.

-esta bien Yoru-kun-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa muy amable.

De repente los ojos de Yoru cambiaron pasaron de violeta oscuro a rojo con comas negras.

-vamos-fue todo lo que dijo Yoru antes de desaparecer.

Hinata solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada sobre algo que no podía identificar, al mirar hacia abajo vio algo que hizo que su cara tome un color que daría envidia a los tomates.

-_Estoy sobre OBITO!-_ y con ese pensamiento callo inconsciente y Obito no estaba mejor, no se iba a desmayar pero estaba rojo como un tomate maduro y su hermano obviamente no dejo pasar la oportunidad de dar un comentario de doble sentido.

-por dios Obito-nii que rápido vas y yo que pensé que la ibas a invitar primero a una cita por ejemplo-dijo Yoru en un tono de sorpresa fingida y le dio una mirada picara a Obito que solo empeoro las cosas si es que pudieran estar peor por que sus cinturas estaban pegadas una arriba de la otra en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

-no es lo que parece deja que te explique-dijo Obito bastante rojo por la situación.

-vamos explica, quiero escuchar las razones para que Obito Uchiha capitán del equipo de asesinato pudo terminar "sin querer" debajo de una joven inconsciente-consulto con falsa inocencia, incluso a el le costaría explicar esa situación sin que pareciera un abusador pervertido.

-es... que, yo, este- Obito parecía desesperado para poder explicar la situación pero solo podía soltar un balbuceo sin sentido.

-Por dios la juventud de estos días,bueno cambiando de tema ahora vamos a lo importante luego me explicas que ocurrió-menciono Yoru como si fuera un anciano.

-_Ahora que lo pienso "eso__s__" podría servir-_penso Yoru.

-Obito-nii espera aquí iré por "esos"-dijo Yoru.

-esta bien Yoru pero si no vuelves en 30 minutos iré a buscarte-advirtió Obito bastante serio.

Pero antes de que terminara la oración ,Yoru desaparecido en un torbellino de viento gélido.

A las afueras del clan Uchiha una sombra se movía con una velocidad envidiable y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando alguien le arrojo un Kunai el cual, el desvió con una shuriken.

-Los niños deberían dormir a estas horas de la noche, Sasuke-dijo calmadamente Yoru.

-Callate escoria, ¿que haces aquí en las puertas del honorable clan Uchiha?-dijo Sasuke rebelando un sharingan de tres aspas que brillaba lleno de odio.

-Sabes Sasuke, los mocosos como tu deberían conocer su lugar-dijo Yoru dijo una manera muy tranquila que para Sasuke resulto escalofriante, pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo.

-Como si pudieras hacer algo basura, yo soy el heredero del honorable clan Uc...-pero antes de poder terminar cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Me importa poco y nada quien seas yo jamas te reconoceré como heredero al clan Uchiha-dijo Yoru antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de viento gélido.

Una sombra se movía rápidamente entre los tejados del complejo Uchiha hasta que llego a su destino, la casa principal del clan Uchiha y cuando se adentro en esta fue al sótano donde se encontraba un pasadizo secreto del cual unas pocas personas conocían su existencia y una vez allí busco un viejo mueble lleno de viejos pergaminos del cual agarro siete,luego los sello en un pergamino y se retiro del mismo modo por el cual entro.

Cuando estuvo a las afueras del complejo solo desapareció en un torbellino de viento gélido.

Apareció en el recibidor del departamento que compartía con su hermano y fue directo al comedor donde estaban su hermano y Hinata tomando un te que por el olor se podría decir que era de manzana el favorito de su hermano.

-Ya llegue y traje lo que fui a buscar, Obito por favor activa los sellos lo que se hablara acá no puede salir de estas paredes-dijo Yoru seriamente.

-Esta bien hermano pero no entiendo por que tanto misterio-dijo Obito extrañado

-Hinata te contó nuestro acuerdo ¿verdad?-pregunto Yoru recibiendo por parte de Obito un asentimiento

-Bueno Hinata has tus maletas nos vamos de la aldea-dijo Yoru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Obito que conocía a su hermano supo que eso no era todo el iba a decir algo de mayor importancia si no, no le pediría que activara los sellos.

-Yoru-kun no es necesario que haga mis maletas tengo todo lo importante para mi aquí-dijo Hinata mostrando un collar con una luna y un sol juntos como en un eclipse que hizo que a Obito y a Yoru se les desencajara.

-¿De donde sacaste ese collar Hinata?-pregunto Yoru de manera cautelosa.

-Me lo dio mi madre antes de morir y me dijo que cuando me encontrara con los astros conseguiría mi verdadero potencial ¿por que lo preguntas Yoru-kun?-explico Hinata y eso hizo que todas las piezas del tablero encajaran para Yoru que inmediatamente des-sello un de los pergaminos y lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer su contenido, de pronto deja caer el pergamino al suelo y sus labios se abren dejando soltar una frase que jamas pensó decir:

-La encontramos Obito-nii , encontramos a la diosa del crepúsculo-dijo Yoru.

-Ciertamente Yoru habrá que contarle toda la historia y luego irnos de la aldea-dijo Obito completamente serio.

-Evidentemente luego tendríamos que pedirle permiso a la Hokage para que nos deje salir de la aldea sin ser buscados y si no, nos los da simplemente nos iremos matado a quien se nos cruce-dijo Yoru fríamente.

-Hinata escucha atentamente tu eres la diosa del crepúsculo, la que simboliza un delgado equilibrio entre día y noche, sin ti los días durarían segundos y las noches años o viceversa-dijo Yoru de una manera completamente neutral.

En ese momento Hinata muy sorprendida simplemente pregunto:

-¿Quienes son los dioses del día y la noche?-pregunto Hinata aunque se hacia una pequeña idea de quienes eran.

-Somos nosotros-dijeron Yoru y Obito mostrando un collar de la luna en cuarto creciente y un sol respectivamente.

-Hinata ser estos dioses nos da ciertas cualidades por ejemplo ami por ser el dios de la noche

controlo el frio y la oscuridad a placer, también me da control total sobre las bajas temperaturas-dijo Yoru muy serio.

-A mi por el contrario me da el control total sobre el calor, la luz y las altas temperaturas-dijo Obito igual de serio que Yoru.

- ¿Cuales son mis habilidades?-pregunto Hinata completamente anonadada por la información recibida.

Tus habilidades son desconocidas pero por lo poco que decía el pergamino sobre ti, tenias el poder sobre el gris-dijo Obito lentamente.

-¿Gris?-pregunto Hinata visiblemente confundida.

-Exacto así como Obito tiene el poder sobre el blanco y yo sobre el negro tu lo tienes sobre el gris, tu eres el no se del si o el no , el algo del todo o el nada y así sucesivamente, básicamente tu eres el equilibrio de todo-concluyo Yoru con la explicación.

-Esta bien ahora lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿por que tenemos que irnos de la aldea?-pregunto Hinata.

-por que tenemos que ir a un lugar especial para hacerte mas fuerte y hacernos mas fuertes nosotros aparte de que entrenaremos viajando-concluyo Yoru con su explicación aclarando todas las dudas de Hinata.

-...-Hinata estaba dudando sobre irse de su hogar cuando se dio cuenta,sus ojos ya no miraban la realidad si no como su padre la golpeaba, su primo la maltrataba, el clan la despreciaba, compañeros de equipo fingían ser sus amigos solo por lastima, Kurenai le daba veneno en pequeñas dosis para adelantar su muerte también cuando escucho a los viejos consejeros hablar con Kurenai para que les informara de como iba con su misión de asesinar a la heredera incluso cuando su padre se informo sobre su destierro del clan y por ultimo pero no menos doloroso cuando naruto la traiciono todas esas imágenes se le grabaron a fuego en su cabeza y el odio se interno en su corazón y se juro a si misma que los destruiría con todo lo que tuviera, haría que lloraran lagrimas de sangre y suplicaran clemencia . Miro a sus dos nuevos amigos que como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento simplemente asintieron demostrándole que le brindaban todo su apoyo.

-Mañana al mediodía iremos con la Hokage-fue todo lo que dijo Obito recibiendo un asentimiento de Yoru y Hinata.

-Ah y Hinata si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche siempre seras bienvenida-dijo Obito con una sonrisa muy cálida a lo que Hinata asintió alegremente

Y con eso Hinata por primera vez se sintió completamente aceptada y en casa

–-

Bueno eso es todo por el momento y gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con un reviews

o me pusieron entre sus favoritos y bueno eso es todo hasta el Próximo cap. Konbamwa

Se despide elegantemente Yoru

Pd:Este cap esta dedicado a Kuragari-chan, Antonia-san y a Lucistar8 por su Apoyo desde el principio.


End file.
